1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical sockets, and particularly to a land grid array (LGA) socket having minimal wiping terminals.
2. Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in electronic devices for readily interconnecting with other electronic devices. Typically, an electrical connector includes a dielectric housing and a plurality of terminals received in the housing. The connector is mounted on an electronic device, for connection with a complementary connector. Nowadays, electrical signal transmission is frequently high speed and high frequency. This requires highly secure connection between the terminals and complementary components.
A conventional terminal for an LGA socket includes a mating portion for engaging with a pad of an electronic device such as a central processing unit (CPU), a soldering portion for being soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB), and a connecting portion between the mating portion and the soldering portion.
When the terminal engages with the pad, the mating portion rotates about a junction of the mating portion and the connecting portion. Therefore, the mating portion frictionally wipes the pad. This can result in poor connection between the terminal and the pad.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical socket having minimal wiping terminals for securely connecting with a complementary electronic device.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an electrical socket in accordance with the present invention includes a housing and a plurality of terminals received in the housing. Each terminal includes a securing portion secured in the housing, a mating portion, and a spring portion connected between the securing portion and the mating portion. When the socket connects with a complementary electronic device, the spring portion is resiliently deformed to provide resilient force to the mating portion, and the mating portion therefore engages with the electronic device with minimal wiping relative to the electronic device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: